


Word is Law (Season one)

by clown_of_the_clouds



Series: Word is Law [1]
Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_of_the_clouds/pseuds/clown_of_the_clouds
Summary: Becky Botsford is 24 when she returns to Fair City from college in Smallsville. There have been... some changes since then.
Relationships: Becky Botsford | WordGirl/Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III
Series: Word is Law [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852744
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Episode One: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is the first episode! Please let me know what you think in the comments either here or at my tumblr, wordgirlandwhatnot!

** SCENE ONE **

**FADE IN**

**INT. BOTSFORD RESIDENCE- MORNING**

**Becky Botsford (24) sits at the kitchen table in her family’s home, looking over a job offer. TJ Botsford (19) sits across from her, eating cereal. In the background, the muffled sounds of a tv.**

BECKY

Well, what do you think TJ? Should I take the detective job?

TJ

Who cares? You’ve only been in town for a week. You can take a break for now, Becky. 

BECKY

But the earlier I start the earlier I get to start making a difference!

TJ

Well, if you’re gonna argue with me about it, start the job. It’ll keep you from bothering me anyway. 

BECKY

I resent that statement. 

TJ

Becks. Take the job. 

**Silence.**

BECKY

Fine. I’ll send them my response, but I’m going to the library now. 

**TJ looks back at his phone and doesn’t hear the second half of what Becky said. The frame shifts to the tv as Becky leaves the house. On the screen is yet another story about how more violent crime has been happening lately, four years after their local hero, Wordgirl, started her hiatus. Wordgirl’s picture is on the news, and it is clearly the face of Becky Botsford.**

**EXIT.**

TJ(not realizing Becky left)

Man, remember like four years ago when Wordgirl was still around? I miss that. Sure there were more supervillains, but it was so cool to know Fair City had a superhero. I wonder if she’s still thinking about us.

\----------------------

** SCENE TWO **

**FLASHBACK. INT SPACESHIP HIDEOUT- EVENING  
FADE IN**

**An 18 year old Becky Botsford as Wordgirl sits in her spaceship hideout with Violet Heaslip (18) and Todd “Scoops” Ming (18).**

BECKY

I’m sorry guys, but I can’t stay in Fair City if I want to go to college. I just got accepted and I’m not going to forfeit that experience, because at this point I need to be better acquainted with the law.

SCOOPS

I understand your motivations, Becky, I really do, but if you leave villains will most likely be running rampant through the streets. 

VIOLET

Yeah, Becky, I want the city to be safe and if you leave that’s not going to happen necessarily. I’m leaving for art school and I want my family and friends to be ok. 

BECKY

Well, I’ll leave some cameras around here and check them, and also word on the street is Two Brains, Chuck, and Mr. Big are going straight, at least for a while- so I think it should be ok. 

SCOOPS

Well… I guess if you put it that way it’ll be fine. Once I get my degree I’ll come back and check up on things until you get back. Also, won’t Bob be here? 

BECKY

Oh. I forgot to tell you guys, didn’t I. 

VIOLET

Forgot to tell us what? 

BECKY

Bob’s been looking at becoming part of the space program lately, and they responded to him. He’s going to be working with NASA for the foreseeable future. 

VIOLET

Wow. Well I guess if that’s done, what movie are we watching?

\--------------------------------

** SCENE THREE **

**FLASH FORWARD**

**INT. POLICE STATION- LATE MORNING**

**Becky Botsford stands in the police station. The office is busy as there are higher rates of crime these days. She is walking in, and she sees Thomas Rutherford(25), the man supposed to show her around. She clears her throat.**

THOMAS(exasperatedly)

Yeah? 

BECKY

I’m sorry, I’m starting as Junior Detective today? 

THOMAS

Oh, you’re the newest recruit. Yeah, I’ll be with you in a second. 

**He goes back to what he was doing, apparently nothing. Becky waits for an absurd amount of time, until she clears her throat again.**

THOMAS

Fine, alright. Follow me. 

**He walks quite fast through the station, pointing at places and naming them, as Becky tries to keep up. Luckily she’s smart enough to absorb everything.**

THOMAS

And this is your desk. I don’t think you’ll be doing very much for the next few months, _a rookie like you_ wouldn’t be doing anything other than paperwork for a while. Well, that’s the tour. I have to get back to my Head Detective duties. 

BECKY

...Right. Thanks, Thomas. 

THOMAS

Call me Rutherford. 

**He leaves her desk.**

FADES PARTIALLY OUT AND THEN BACK IN ON THE POLICE STATION. 

SCOOPS(yelling back behind him)

The truth will come out! The Big City Times will find you!

**Becky quite literally runs into her friend from school Todd “Scoops” Ming (23) being escorted out of the station by a security guard. She drops all of the coffees, scrambling to pick them up. Scoops drops down to help.**

BECKY

…Scoops?

SCOOPS

_Becky?_

BECKY

No need to sound so incredulous, although I probably should’ve called to tell you I was back. Sorry. 

SCOOPS

But- wait. Wor- you- uh. How- how long have you been here? 

BECKY

About a week now.

SCOOPS

A whole week?!

BECKY

... Is there a problem? 

SCOOPS

Is there a- there are a million problems! Without you, **(The security guard looks at Scoops)** the ci-senior citizens… are dying!

BECKY

The senior citizens?

SCOOPS

Yes! The senior citizens! Here, lemme give you my card. 

**Scoops smiles at the security guard, then gives Becky a meaningful look and hands her a business card with his name, number, and the words “Ace Reporter- Big City Times”.**

BECKY

Thanks… Scoops. 

SCOOPS

 **(sarcastically)** Anytime. **(to the security guard)** Alright, I’m going, I’m going. 

**Scoops exits. Becky looks at the card again.**

**FADE OUT.**

\------------------------

** SCENE FOUR **

**FADE IN**

**INT. SPACESHIP HIDEOUT- LATE AFTERNOON**

**Becky sits in her spaceship hideout in her costume next to a picture of Bob as Huggy. She dials the phone number on Scoops’ business card. She gets his answering machine.**

BECKY

Hi, Scoops? You wanted to talk? This is Becky. Botsford. It’d be super convenient if you met me at the edge of the woods later tonight. If you can’t meet there, call me back and I can pick you up. Alright... uh… bye. 

**FADE OUT**

\-------------------------

** SCENE FIVE **

**FADE IN**

**INT. TWO BRAINS’ LAIR- LATE AFTERNOON**

**Dr. Two Brains (now 51) sits in his lair on the couch, eating cheese and watching tv. His two henchmen run in with a hooded figure, clearly in pain. The henchmen hold him up to keep him from falling, but since they’re bracing him from the back, Two Brains can’t see he’s in pain.**

HENCHMAN

Boss! We think you oughta see this!

**Two Brains keeps looking at the tv.**

TWO BRAINS

I told you I’m on a break! 

**Charlie, the second henchman, gulps.**

HENCHMAN

Boss but it’s-

**Two Brains looks up at the henchmen and sees the hooded figure.**

TWO BRAINS

No, no, no! It doesn’t matter what or who or why it is! I told you I’m practically retired!

HENCHMAN

Boss! It’s the kid! 

**The henchman takes off the kid’s hood to reveal a blond young man, wearing broken glasses. His face has a bright red gash, clearly new as it’s still bleeding. Two Brains is paying attention now.**

TWO BRAINS

Oh, shit.

**Two Brains gets up and rushes over to the man.**

TWO BRAINS

What happened, kid?! 

HENCHMAN

He hasn’t spoken since Charlie and I found him. We were coming back from the sandwich shop and he was stumbling down the alley. I think he was looking for you, boss. 

TWO BRAINS

Do you hear me, kid? Can you nod? 

**The man nods, and tries to lift his hand to mime he needs water. Luckily, Two Brains understands.**

TWO BRAINS(to Henchmen)

What are you doing standing there? You get him to the couch, you get him water. 

HENCHMAN

What’re you going to do, Boss? 

TWO BRAINS

I’m going to make some calls to the other retired villains. I’ll be back in ten. **(beat)**. Please rest, kid. It’ll do you wonders. 

**The young man visibly relaxes, sinking down into the couch. He quickly falls asleep.**

**FADE OUT**

\------------------------------

** SCENE SIX **

**FADE IN**

**EXT. THE EDGE OF THE WOODS- DUSK**

**Todd “Scoops” Ming walks towards Wordgirl, leaning against a tree.**

SCOOPS

I figured you would want to meet here, but if it’s ok with you, can we go somewhere more private? People might hear. 

**Scoops points to a man with glasses, a goatee, and a ponytail across the street.**

WORDGIRL

Yes, that’d probably be best. 

**She, in a beam of light, picks up Scoops and flies away.**

FADE OUT

\----------------------

**FADE IN**

**INT. SPACESHIP HIDEOUT- EVENING**

WORDGIRL

 **(taking off helmet)** So... you said we needed to talk?

SCOOPS

That’s an understatement. Where have you been?

BECKY

Until a week ago, Smallville? Getting my degree?

SCOOPS

You haven’t been here in six years. Without a word. Wordgirl just. Gone. 

BECKY

I told you and Violet before I left!

SCOOPS

Yeah. And no one else. Your camera system doesn’t work if you just abandon them and don’t check the footage. The villains caught on to your disappearance and soon more started coming. Bad people, Becky. Not by any means the average. There have been robberies, mafias, murders. All without any sign that Wordgirl would come back. We all thought you had died, until I asked your family about you. Then I wrote some shit for the times about how Wordgirl could never leave us while knowing you did. Fuck. 

BECKY

Scoops, I’m-

SCOOPS

Don’t say you’re sorry. Don’t come back after six years and apologize and expect it to be better until you fix this shit we’ve been living in. I’m leaving. 

**Scoops exits the hideout. Becky looks up at her desktop image, a picture of her in her Wordgirl costume with Captain Huggy Face, her monkey sidekick.**

BECKY

I miss you Huggy. You’d know what to do. It really is too bad you’re away. 

**FADE OUT**

\------------------------

** SCENE SEVEN **

**FADE IN**

**INT. TWO BRAINS’ LAIR- MORNING**

**Two Brains has his curlers in and is sitting at his table, drinking coffee, when the young man groans himself awake.**

MAN

...Bollocks. 

TWO BRAINS

Hey, you’re awake!

**Two Brains walks over to the man, who’s starting to sit up on the couch. Two Brains leans against the arm of the couch. The man is only half awake.**

MAN

Unfortunately.

**The man reaches for his glasses and finds them broken, and slowly starts to take in his surroundings. He starts to panic and tries to get up off the couch.**

MAN

I need to talk to her. They’re coming for her. 

**Two Brains stops him easily and pushes him back down.**

TWO BRAINS

Tobey. Slow down. Tell me what’s going on.

TOBEY

Doctor. With all due respect, this information is confidential. I need to speak with Wordgirl.

TWO BRAINS

Tobey, Wordgirl is- no one has seen her for six years.

TOBEY

What are you saying to me, Doctor?

TWO BRAINS

I’m saying that she’s either undercover or- she’s gone, kid. 

**Tobey stares at Two Brains blankly for a minute, sighs, and then starts shaking. Two Brains puts a hand on his shoulder.**

TWO BRAINS

Hey. Tobey. It’s going to be ok. 

TOBEY

Yes, it’s going to have to be. And I suppose then I only have to worry about myself. They won’t be looking for her if she’s- (beat) I suppose I must confide in you, then. 

TWO BRAINS

At least tell me why you came into my house late last night on your last leg and conked out on my sofa. 

TOBEY

I suppose that is a good place to start. See, until two years ago I was studying at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology getting my degrees in Mechanical and Electrical Engineering. See, I had already gotten my degrees in Mathematics and Computer Science over the summers before junior and senior year so it just seemed logical to continue. 

TWO BRAINS

Jesus Christ. 

TOBEY

So after I had graduated and gotten the two degrees, I was contacted by an organization that said they had not only been following my education but also the various robotic creations I have made over the years. They offered me a job with an incredible salary, and as I was a proper genius I recognized that they saw my potential. However, I had made a mistake when I took it without question. After a while, they revealed that they were essentially a gang of villains. This was not a deterrent for me, but it should’ve been. They turned out to be practically unrecognizable to the villains we have here. I tried to contact the press with news of their activities and they attacked me, so I ran. I’ve been hiding out in the sleaziest motels for weeks, traveling constantly to lose them. They caught up with me yesterday, so I ran here. 

**Tobey reaches for the glass of water on the coffee table. He’s still shaking slightly.**

TWO BRAINS

That’s terrible. But- why come here? 

TOBEY

Well, because I assumed you hadn’t retired, I also assumed Wordgirl would be here fairly quickly. A lot of assumptions, really. (beat). Also, I obviously can’t go home because they’ll be there. Thankfully, Mother’s on vacation so they can’t get to her easily. 

TWO BRAINS

Right. Well, you’re free to stay as long as you like. They won’t find you here.

**Tobey smiles for the first time since we’ve seen him.**

TOBEY

Thank you Doctor. 

**FADE OUT.**

\----------------------------

** SCENE EIGHT **

**FADE IN**

**EXT. ROOF OF BUILDING IN THE CITY- LATE AFTERNOON**

**Scoops stands on the top of a building, waiting for Wordgirl. Instead, Becky arrives, through the stairs.**

BECKY

Thanks for meeting me, Scoops. I know it must’ve been hard. 

SCOOPS

Yeah. What do you want?

BECKY

Well, I was catching up on some of the things that’ve happened since I left, and I know what I need to do to improve the city. 

SCOOPS

Oh? What’s that? 

BECKY

Well. I had this great idea for a task force- to stop some of the bigger criminals. It’d just be me and you starting out but I’m sure we’d find more people willing to enact justice. 

SCOOPS

Ok, it’s an interesting prospect, but why can’t you just get rid of them easily as Wordgirl? 

BECKY

Well, from what I’ve read they’re the type of villains to finish jobs instead of leaving loose ends, and while I am a superhero I’m not immortal. I think it’d be better for everyone if I worked as Becky Botsford. 

**Silence.**

SCOOPS

Ok. I’m in. 

BECKY

That easily?

SCOOPS

I think I’ll always be mad at you for abandoning us, but I’ll do anything to protect the people of this city, like you used to. 

BECKY

And like I will, again. I promise. 

**Scoops looks at Becky for a while.**

SCOOPS

I’ll believe it when I see it. I’ll see you tomorrow. 

**FADE OUT**

\-------------------------

** SCENE NINE **

**FADE IN**

**INT. UNKNOWN- TIME UNKNOWN.**

**A man with a ponytail, goatee, and glasses sits, handcuffed to the table he’s currently seated at. Two dangerous looking men sit in front of him.**

GOATEE MAN

I told you that’s all I know!

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

Yeah, and I’m telling you we don’t believe you. 

GOATEE MAN

She was right at the edge of the woods! And then she flew away! That’s all I saw!

INVISIBILL

Was anyone with her? Anyone at all? Anyone?

GOATEE MAN

Yeah, a guy was there, but I didn’t see his face! He was wearing a hat, and he said something to her, and then they left together. 

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

Where did they go?

GOATEE MAN

I don’t know! They just flew away! 

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

What is your purpose if you don’t have any information? 

GOATEE MAN

I saw her! I swear! She was right in front of me!

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

If you have no information, then you’re wasting our time.

**Big left Hand Guy chokes the goatee man, killing him. Invisibill looks at him in aggravation.**

INVISIBILL

Why did you kill him? What if he knew something else? 

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

He made it clear that he didn’t. 

INVISIBILL

Well I’m still mad. She’s alive. And if we don’t get her then we won’t ever get to be real villains.

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

She’s only alive according to one person. 

INVISIBILL

I don’t think that man could’ve lied if he had tried! He saw something. And we need to find it, and take it to the boss.

**FADE OUT**

\---------------------------------

** SCENE TEN **

**FADE IN**

**INT. CITY HALL- DAY**

**Becky Botsford enters her Mom’s office, where district attorney Sally Botsford sits doing paperwork at her desk.**

BECKY

Hey, uh, Mom? 

**Sally looks up from her work.**

SALLY

Oh hi Becky! What can good ol’ district attorney Sally Botsford do for you? 

BECKY

I was wondering about something, and I didn’t want to bother my coworkers. A lot of the non-violent crime that used to take place here isn’t around anymore and I wanted to know where some of the older villains went? You know… the ones that weren’t particularly violent? 

SALLY

Well, after Dr. Two Brains went straight, a lot of the nicer villains started following his lead, and then some joined the League of New Villains after the scarier people started coming in. 

BECKY

The League of New Villains? 

SALLY

Yes, it’s what they call a big gang that came into the city a few years ago. Real bad situation. None of our best officers can get to it, though, as their crimes are always done very fast. 

BECKY

Huh. Well, thanks, Mom. 

SALLY

No problem, sweetie! Be careful!

BECKY

I will, Mom! 

**She says the line while leaving the office.**

**FADE OUT**

\----------------------------

** SCENE ELEVEN **

**FADE IN**

**INT. TWO BRAINS’ LAIR- DAY**

**Tobey tinkers with some small robot on the couch while Two Brains watches TV. While this is happening, three armed men, all over six feet, burst into the lair. The men start shooting, and both characters dive behind the couch.**

TOBEY

How in the blasted hell did they find me? No one of consequence even comes here! 

TWO BRAINS(ignoring him)

Hey Tobey, if that robot can do anything, now would be a great time to use it. 

TOBEY

Yes yes I quite agree, Doctor. 

**Tobey pulls out the robot he was working on, and presses a button. The robot extends its arms, and Tobey raises it blindly over the couch. The robot starts shooting rapidly, effectively killing the two guards. When Tobey hears no other shots other than his own, he lowers the robot, pressing the same button.**

TWO BRAINS

Jesus Christ. 

**The two finally look up over the couch, and see the three armed men dead on the ground. Two Brains looks at Tobey for a minute, and then makes a decision.**

TWO BRAINS

I’m sorry, Tobey, but I don’t think you can stay here anymore. 

TOBEY

Yes, I quite understand, Doctor. However, I think it’s important I mention this lair isn’t going to be safe for anyone anytime soon. 

TWO BRAINS

Yeah. I’m going to take the henchmen and stay with Big for a while. But Tobey, I suggest you go to the police. If the organization is as big as you say it is they’ll find you anywhere, but they won’t be expecting you to turn yourself in. 

TOBEY

Assuming I do take your advice, what would I even say? 

TWO BRAINS

...Say that you were a public nuisance in your teen years, and a criminal. They’d recognize you, and they couldn’t touch you then because you were a kid. If you confess now they might get you into prison, and you wouldn’t be happy there- trust me, I’ve been- but you’d be safer there than if you were in the company of Wordgirl. 

TOBEY

I very much doubt that, but this plan is… feasible.

TWO BRAINS

Am I good or am I good? I’ll give you Big’s information if you ever need to reach me, but I expect you gone by five. 

TOBEY

I will be out of your hair before you can say gorgonzola. Thank you, Doctor. 

TWO BRAINS

Yeah, yeah. Good luck with the police, Tobey. 

**Two Brains leaves the main room. Tobey starts packing up a few things.**

**FADE OUT.**

\----------------------

** SCENE TWELVE **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. BOTSFORD HOUSE**

**TJ and Becky sit on the floor, playing chess. Tim Botsford, their father, stands in the threshold of the room they are in, Becky’s room of the house.**

TIM

So, kids. How were your days? 

TJ

It was awesome! Johnson and I didn’t have any classes so we just kinda hung out all day. 

TIM

That’s great, TJ! I remember being a college student. It’s great to take a day off of studying and classwork once in a while. What about you, Becky? 

BECKY

It was alright. The head detective over there is kind of condescending and the job is a little tedious but I’m sure it’ll get better. Oh and Dad? Can I talk to you for a second? 

TIM

Oh! Of course, Honey!

**The two go into the hallway.**

BECKY

Dad, I’ve started looking at apartments. 

TIM

What? 

BECKY

I want to get my own place here, you know, so I’m not living at home. 

TIM

Why? 

BECKY

Well, I have my own job, and my own car, and I just feel like it’s time to be supporting myself. 

TIM

Have we done something wrong? Was it my cooking? 

BECKY

No, no no no no! This is about me being independent. 

TIM

Well, if you have the money to support yourself I’m really not in the place to argue- I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t upset about it, but I’m also proud of you. 

BECKY

Thanks, Dad. 

**FADE OUT**

\---------------------------

** SCENE THIRTEEN **

**FADE IN**

**INT. POLICE STATION- DAY**

**The police station is full of cops whispering back and forth with news. Thomas Rutherford walks in, snobby as usual. He’s confused about the whispering.**

THOMAS(to a random cop)

What’s going on? 

COP

Oh! Rutherford! You don’t know? The robot kid turned himself in!

THOMAS

Robot kid? 

COP

Yeah… Tobey, I think his name was. 

THOMAS(awake now)

Wait. Tobey McCallister? Theodore McCallister III? 

COP

Yeah! The kid! Although I suppose now he’s about your age. 

THOMAS

I have to see him. 

COP

You’d have to talk to the chief about that. 

**Thomas runs into the chief’s office, off a hallway of the station. Police commissioner Watson sits in his office going over case files.**

THOMAS

Sir, about the McCallister case-

COMMISSIONER WATSON

Rutherford, I’ve had this job for thirty years, and over about a sixth of that time you have impressed me with your determination and general attitude.

THOMAS(confused)

Thank you, sir. 

COMMISSIONER WATSON

But, we have an officer on our force that has also shown interest in the case, and I’d be lying if I wasn’t intrigued. 

THOMAS

Sir, I have been studying the criminals of this city religiously from the age of ten, so I think I know quite a bit about this one. 

COMMISSIONER WATSON

Yes, but this officer claims to have known him personally for quite a while, and has proof of that. 

THOMAS

Sir, I beg you to reconsid-

COMMISSIONER WATSON

I’ll tell you what, Rutherford. If you want the case that badly, I’ll have you partner on it. 

**Commissioner Watson presses a button, and his voice comes on over the intercom.**

COMMISSIONER WATSON

Can Officer Botsford please come to my office, please.  
Officer Botsford. 

THOMAS

Are you serious? The rookie? Unbelievable. 

COMMISSIONER WATSON

Botsford has known McCallister for longer than you have and could provide insight you couldn’t on his case. Her police academy reports are incredible and her detective work, although limited, has been remarkably accurate. 

**Becky opens the door and kind of stands at the threshold.**

COMMISSIONER WATSON

Come in, Botsford. I don’t have all day. 

BECKY

Yes sir. What was it you wanted? 

COMMISSIONER WATSON

Rutherford here has shown interest in the McCallister case, and since he’s very adamant about this, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind partnering with him? 

BECKY(lying)

I’m happy to. 

COMMISSIONER WATSON

Great! Now that that’s settled, will someone get into room 2 and start interrogating the guy? 

THOMAS AND BECKY(in unison)

Yes sir. 

**FADE OUT**

\----------------------------

** SCENE FOURTEEN **

**FADE IN**

**Thomas and Becky stand in front of the interrogation room, battling over credentials.**

THOMAS

You have to let me talk to him first. I’m head detective and-

BECKY

And you don’t know him personally. I do. I know what to expect.

THOMAS(trying to find a new angle)

Just out of curiosity, when did you speak to him last? 

BECKY

About… seven years ago. 

THOMAS

So… you know what to expect of the adult man that sits in that interrogation room despite the fact you haven’t seen him since he was seventeen, and when I know everything about all of the villains that used to terrorize the city?

BECKY(less certain)

Yes? 

THOMAS

You don’t sound sure. 

BECKY

Well I’m not. But we’re wasting time, so if you don’t get in there I will absolutely go in first. 

THOMAS

Alright! 

**Thomas marches into the interrogation room. Becky goes into the adjoining room with the one way mirror. Tobey sits in the interrogation room.**

TOBEY

Finally. I have been sitting in this godforsaken room for thirty bloody minutes. 

THOMAS

Well, well, well. Look who it is. 

TOBEY

Oh, no. You haven’t rehearsed a speech about how the actions of my youth were despicable and that I “should be sorry about what I’ve done”, have you? 

THOMAS

Yes actually, so-

TOBEY

-in that case please spare yourself the embarrassment and just arrest me, if that’s within your capabilities. The speeches are always incredibly boring to watch in detective shows, and you most definitely wouldn’t be getting through to me, so there’s no real value to it. 

THOMAS

Alright, fine. Just answer a few questions and I’m sure you’ll be behind bars. You really are how they say you kn-

TOBEY

-Yes, yes, I’m an utter bastard, the terrible genius that everyone was immensely afraid of because of my talents, and all of that lovely drivel. You’ll be saving not only our time but the time of whoever’s behind that mirror if you just ask. The damned. Questions. 

**Tobey waves towards the mirror.**

THOMAS

… Why’d you come in today? 

**Silence.**

TOBEY

Are you bloody serious? “Why did I come in today.” The moment after I kept you from monologuing about however my life has negatively affected you. This is ridiculous.

THOMAS

If you’re going to be difficult, Mr. McCallister-

TOBEY

What? What are you possibly going to threaten me with? Come on, lemme hear it. **(beat)**. I’m going to let you in on something... what’s your name? 

THOMAS(confused)

I thought you were a genius.

TOBEY

Genius doesn’t mean psychic, detective. Although I suppose you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. 

THOMAS

*sigh* Head Detective Thomas Rutherford, FCPD. **(sarcastically)** Nice to meet you. Surprised you don’t recognize me. I was… kind of a big figure in the city growing up.

TOBEY

I can confidently say that I have never seen you in my life, but I’m going to let you in on something, detective. This situation right here is what they call a “win-win.” If I’m difficult, you arrest me, I go to jail, which is what I want. If I am not difficult and still plead guilty, the same outcome occurs. 

THOMAS

We could always just not arrest you. 

TOBEY

Oh, and that would be absolutely _dreadful_ until I start engineering robots again and have the city at my feet in a little less than three days. 

THOMAS

…There’s no way you build them that fast. 

**Tobey scoffs. Becky scoffs on the other side of the mirror. I scoff while writing this. Becky calls out to Thomas over the radio.**

BECKY

Rutherford? Unfortunately his building speed is in fact at that rapid of a pace. 

**Tobey snaps to attention quickly at hearing her voice. He looks at the mirror, then looks back at the radio.**

TOBEY(in an American accent)

Who was that? 

**Thomas is confused by his sudden interest but doesn’t want Becky involved at the same time.**

THOMAS

No one. 

**Tobey goes back to British now, darker than he’d been, starting to stand and lean over the table.**

TOBEY

Detective, it is imperative you tell me who is on the other side of that mirror. 

BECKY(behind the mirror)

Well, now I _have_ to go in there. 

**Becky walks into the interrogation room, where Tobey stares suspiciously at her, seemingly trying to put pieces together.**

BECKY

Hello, Tobey, long time no see. Can I talk to you outside, Rutherford? 

THOMAS

Yeah alright, Botsford, but it better be quick. 

**They walk outside the room to where Becky was before. They can see Tobey through the one way mirror, still trying to process something.**

BECKY

We need Tobey behind bars. 

THOMAS

Botsford, that’s just playing into what he wants. 

BECKY

Yes, but he has committed crimes, and more importantly, what he wants is also beneficial to us. 

THOMAS

In what way could his demands benefit us?

BECKY

Tobey has to be here for a reason, and because of his background I’m inclined to think it’s not a good one. We’ll be much closer to finding something out if we put him behind bars, because then he can’t escape our questions. **(whispering)** Also maybe he can help us take down other villains. 

THOMAS

What did you say? 

BECKY

Nothing. 

THOMAS

...Well, I guess we can try this if we don’t have any other ideas- 

**Tobey yawns extremely loudly from the interrogation room. Becky yells back as she walks back in.**

BECKY

Alright, alright! I’m here. 

TOBEY

Fantastic. 

BECKY

I assume your weird little staring period is over? 

TOBEY

And your eternal bitterness has continued into adulthood, Becky Botsford. It’s funny, for a second I didn’t recognize you, I thought you reminded me of… someone else. 

**Awkward silence.**

BECKY

Yeah, hilarious. Can we get on with this?

TOBEY

You know, I should’ve known you’d go into police work. You always were the goody two shoes of the class. 

BECKY

If by that you mean I fought for what was right, I take that as I compliment.

TOBEY

I didn’t and it wasn’t, but that’s quite an interesting interpretation. 

**He goes back into his suspicious stare.**

BECKY

...Right. Well, we have an offer for you. 

**He snaps out of the stare again.**

TOBEY(sarcastically)

Oh goody.

**FADE OUT.**

\----------------------------

** SCENE FIFTEEN **

**FADE IN**

**INT. POLICE STATION- DAY**

**Sergeant Henderson (41) works at the front desk. An emotional woman runs in, and walks towards the front desk.**

WOMAN

Have you seen my husband? He’s usually here, yelling about something or other. He didn’t come home last night. 

SERGEANT HENDERSON

If you’re talking about the guy with the goatee, he’s not here. 

WOMAN

Please help me, I need to find him. 

SERGEANT HENDERSON

We can’t help you until he’s been gone for 48 hours. 

WOMAN

Please. 

SERGEANT HENDERSON

Sorry lady, rules are rules. 

**The lady runs into Scoops on the way out, coming to see Becky to talk about the Task Force over lunch.**

SCOOPS

Oh, I’m sorry! Hey, are you ok? 

WOMAN

My husband is missing, and the police aren’t helping me! **(noticing his press hat)** who are you?

SCOOPS

Todd Scoops Ming, Ace Reporter for the Big City Times. That’s terrible! Is there any way I can help?

WOMAN

Can you please get someone to help me find my husband?

SCOOPS

Absolutely! I have a colleague who works at this very station! While we’re waiting on her, can you tell me what your husband looks like? 

**The woman begins describing him as Scoops takes out a pad and starts jotting down notes.**

**FADE OUT.**

\-------------------------

** SCENE SIXTEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. INTERROGATION ROOM- EVENING**

BECKY

So are you going to take the deal or not? 

TOBEY

You want me to exploit my contacts and divulge secrets to the police, the government, in exchange for a life in prison, when I can get locked up for taking my robots to raze the city without having to tell any police officer anything.

BECKY

No. I want you to divulge the secrets of criminals in this city in exchange for a case pleading insanity so you can go somewhere better than prison while still being locked up. 

TOBEY

I am perfectly sane.

BECKY

I think trying to destroy the city can get you in there, if you’re still willing to, which I think was proven from your words earlier. Come on, Tobey, don’t you want a nice white room, where you can live knowing you’ll be clean and safe, instead of a dark, musty cell, where there’s a leak in the roof and a public toilet? 

TOBEY

...Fine. I will tell you what I deem is necessary for investigation… with a couple conditions. 

BECKY

I don’t think you’re in the place to-

TOBEY

One. If there is a crime scene you think may be related to one of the things I have told you, I insist upon going with you to investigate. 

BECKY

I don’t think that’s-

TOBEY

Two. I will be immune from all accusations of crimes that have my brand while I am imprisoned. 

BECKY  
Hang on-

TOBEY

Three. Since you unfortunately are the only sign of intelligent life in this blasted station, you are the only detective I will be communicating with. No more of that obnoxious detective Rutherford. 

**They both hear a loud “GODDAMMIT” from behind the mirror.**

TOBEY

Rule number four. I will be allowed to use the internet and the telephone. 

BECKY

No wait-

TOBEY

And finally, rule number five, and this one is important. For every twenty questions you ask me, I get to ask you one question. 

BECKY(slightly confused, but more tired)

Ok. All of the rules are obviously ridiculous, but I guess I’ll see what I can do. 

TOBEY

Excellent. 

**FADE OUT**

\------------------------------

** SCENE SEVENTEEN **

**FADE IN**

**INT. BECKY BOTSFORD’S APARTMENT- NIGHT**

**Scoops and Becky sit in the living room of Becky’s new apartment, going over their plans for the taskforce.**

SCOOPS

I came by the station today and I couldn’t find you! Where were you? 

Becky groans.

BECKY

I was in an interrogation room all day. You’ll never guess who turned himself in. 

SCOOPS

Two Brains?! 

BECKY

… No. 

SCOOPS

Mr. Big. 

BECKY

No. 

SCOOPS

Lady Redundant Woman? 

BECKY

It was Tobey. Tobey turned himself in. 

SCOOPS

Holy shit! I didn’t even realize he was back in town! **(beat).** Do you know what this means? He can help us! 

BECKY

Way ahead of you. We spent all day adjusting a deal for him so he can be my CI. 

SCOOPS

CI? 

BECKY

Criminal informant. He’s going to give us information about other villains in the area in exchange for being in a place for more… sophisticated place than jail. 

SCOOPS

Ah, I gotcha. 

BECKY

Yeah. He was weird, though. 

SCOOPS

Weird in his normal way, or in another way? 

BECKY

It was like nothing I had seen from him before. He kept staring at me at points and had these… conditions for the deal that were kind of odd. 

SCOOPS

Odd how? 

BECKY

Well most of them were just him being himself, but the last one is that he gets to “ask me a question” every time I ask him twenty. 

SCOOPS

You don’t think he knows, do you?

BECKY

How could he know? I disproved him the one time he suspected, s-

SCOOPS

_He guessed, and you never told me?!_

BECKY

I didn’t see the point! Bob used TJ’s Wordgirl doll to disprove his theory and that fooled him easily enough. 

SCOOPS

Well I guess that makes sense. So, back to business. 

**The scene fades out with Scoops and Becky talking.**

**Fade into a montage set one day later, of Tobey getting arrested at court by Sally Botsford, and then put in a pristine white room behind a wall of glass. He is sitting at a desk in the middle of the room when Becky walks in, and he smiles.**

TOBEY

Shall we begin? 

**END EPISODE.**


	2. Episode Two: The Sandwich Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here's episode two! Let me know if you want a third!

SCENE ONE

FADE IN

INT. FAIR CITY HOME FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE, “FCHCI”- MORNING

Becky Botsford stands in front of Tobey McCallister, holding a cup of coffee. 

TOBEY

Shall we begin?

BECKY

Yeah.

**She pulls up a chair that happens to be in the room, and sits in it, opening a case file.**

BECKY

But before we get to your case, I have a few other questions to ask about a case that came in recently. 

TOBEY

Oh really? By all means, ask away. 

BECKY

Great. Do you know this man? 

**She pulls out a picture of the man with the goatee and ponytail.**

TOBEY

Well, yes, in the way everyone knows him. He was quite hard to miss growing up, always yelling about the police station here or there. 

BECKY

Have you seen him within the last week? 

TOBEY

No I have not. 

BECKY

And you’re sure? 

TOBEY

Quite. 

BECKY

Ok. So I guess we can start talking about you then. I’m going to continue where Rutherford left off, if you don’t mind. Why are you here? 

TOBEY

Well, firstly, I do mind, and secondly, I was arrested yesterday, and declared criminally insane. 

BECKY

You know that’s not what I mean. 

TOBEY

Right. Well I am here because I felt it was time to own up to my bad deeds and try to be a better person. 

BECKY

Do you know why I think that’s not true? I think if you were sorry you would be grander than just turning yourself in to the local cops. No if you were sorry you’d make such a big deal out of it that everyone would know, and maybe you’d use a robot or two. I have seen no robots or grand apologies. 

TOBEY(in American accent, mumbling)

I’m not always dramatic, you know. 

BECKY(not hearing him)

Alright. If you’re not going to answer for why, I’ll move on. I just got a case that you actually may be able to help with. 

TOBEY

Oh do tell.

BECKY 

Apparently, three men were found dead in the sandwich shop. No sign of what went down, and we’re still waiting on forensics for cause of death. 

TOBEY

And I assume the crime scene has already been cleaned? 

BECKY

No, not yet.

TOBEY

If I need to remind you of my conditions-

BECKY

I literally got the call while I was walking in. I remember your ridiculous conditions and unfortunately fully intend on taking you along.

TOBEY

But you still tried to interrogate me after receiving the call. 

BECKY

Can’t blame me for trying.

TOBEY(almost smiling)

No, I most certainly cannot. Shall we go? 

**FADE OUT.**

**\----------------------------------------**

** SCENE TWO **

**FADE IN**

**INT. SANDWICH SHOP- MORNING**

**Three men lie dead on the ground. There is no blood, and seemingly no clues. Tobey is walked in (in handcuffs) by a guard. Becky follows.**

TOBEY(miffed)

You know, I really don’t see the point of the handcuffs. If I’m perfectly content being in prison, I don’t understand why I should be locked up. 

BECKY

It’ll cause less people to scream in terror at the robot kid if you have handcuffs on. 

TOBEY(out of genuine confusion)

...Wouldn’t the phrase “robot kid” give people the idea that I’m a robot?

BECKY

Can you please stop for ten seconds and help with the case? 

TOBEY

Yes, ok.

**The two split up, Tobey with the guard within reach. Thomas Rutherford, who was talking to the owner of the shop, walks up to Becky.**

THOMAS

Hey, Botsford. You’re late. 

BECKY(tired already, gesturing to Tobey)

I had to go get our criminal informant. Who are they? 

THOMAS

Three car salesmen, all working for the same brand. Doug Barry, Dan Peters, and Dale Hare. 

BECKY

Find anything unusual? 

THOMAS

As a matter of fact, I did. However, since we’re no longer working together, I don’t have to share anything with you. 

BECKY

Rutherford, this is my case. You do actually have to sh-

THOMAS

No, I don’t. Why should I if it’ll go to me if I solve it first? Which I will.

BECKY

I understand you’re mad about the McCallister case, but that’s not my fault. 

**Tobey looks over at the two detectives from his intense search, as they get louder.**

THOMAS(louder)

What part of it wasn’t your fault? You clearly made him-

BECKY(also louder)

Let me get something straight. I have never made any decisions for Tobey McCallister.

**Tobey starts walking over to the two detectives.**

THOMAS(sarcastically)

Oh suuuure you haven’t! You’re-

TOBEY

Detective Rutherford, if you could stop being a bastard, that would be excellent. My decision to not work with you has absolutely nothing to do with Detective Botsford and is only based on my own personal opinion of you, and my opinion happens to be that you are unbelievably stupid. Now, if you’ll do us the courtesy of leaving, we have a case to discuss that we will undoubtedly solve before you. 

**Rutherford slinks off.**

BECKY

Wow, Tobey. Thank y-

TOBEY

Don’t thank me. I didn’t do that for you. I did it because he was incorrect. 

BECKY

Great.

**Emily Brown(23) walks up to the two. She shakes Becky’s hand.**

EMILY

Hi! You’re the new detective, right? I’m on forensics. 

BECKY

Yes! So what can you tell us? 

EMILY

Well, there’s no sign of a murder weapon. The cause of death seems to be blunt force trauma to the head, but we haven’t found anything that would have caused it. The only thing that could really show what happened would be a security feed, and the owner says that he hasn’t installed any. 

**Tobey walks right out of the shop, knowing what he has to do. Becky is left bewildered.**

BECKY

You’ll have to excuse my CI. 

EMILY

Oh, it’s ok! I know about Tobey. Everyone does. 

BECKY

Well, I guess I have to go after him if that’s all. Thanks!

EMILY

Anytime! 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-----------------------------------**

** SCENE THREE **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. SQUAD CAR**

**Becky and Tobey sit together in the squad car.**

BECKY

Care to explain why you walked off? 

TOBEY

I walked off because I know exactly what’s going on, but to make the next step to solving this case, I have to meet with one of my contacts. I have to do that from my cell, and therefore I must be leaving. 

BECKY

Fine, if that’s what you think we need to do. 

TOBEY

Oh, no. That’s what I think I need to do. You have to not be in attendance when I talk to my contact.

BECKY

Tobey, if we’re going to be working together I would like to know what’s going on. 

TOBEY

And I would like to be able to keep my cover and talk to my contacts without the stress of knowing there’s a police officer present. 

BECKY

You know what? I’ll throw you a bone on this one, to get the case solved. But don’t be expecting anything else. 

TOBEY

I would never. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------------------**

** SCENE FOUR **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCHCI- DAY**

**Tobey is locked back in his cell, alone. He paces, crossing a robotic contraption in the middle, and he starts speaking to it.**

TOBEY

Message “VGC”. 

ROBOT

What would you like me to say to “V.G.C.”?

TOBEY

If it is within your capabilities please come to the FCHCI at 3 pm. We have important matters to discuss. Attached is a visitor’s pass as well as my cell number. Sincerely, Theodore McCallister III. **(beat).** Send message via drone. 

ROBOT

Messages sent via “drone”. Is that all? 

TOBEY

No. 

**Tobey pulls out a small package labeled “Project 1”.**

TOBEY

Send Project 1 to lab A.

ROBOT

Sending “Project 1” to lab A. 

**Tobey puts his arm high in the air as a smaller flying robot that resembles a bird snatches Project 1 and flies right into a vent that probably leads outside.**

**He crosses the room to his laptop, where he looks up “Lexicon”.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\--------------------------------------**

** SCENE FIVE **

**FADE IN.**

**EXT. RESTAURANT- DAY**

**Becky sits with Scoops eating lunch.**

SCOOPS

So you’re really fine letting a convicted criminal contact people that also do crime. 

BECKY

He’s not going to be any help on this case, or any, if he doesn’t get to meet with other criminals. Besides, I don’t think he’s capable of doing something that awful after meeting one contact. He’s not that bad. 

SCOOPS

I’m sorry, I must have gone insane for a second because I thought I heard you say that Tobey McCallister, the kid that used to terrorize the city with giant robots, is “not that bad.” 

**Becky thinks for a second.**

BECKY

Yeah, you’re probably right. He’s pretty bad. But how much damage could he really do? It’s not like one meeting can cause the apocalypse. 

SCOOPS

But you’re also leaving them alone. You know, in Sherlock, that was what led to the Final Problem.

BECKY

You watch too much tv. 

SCOOPS

Actually, I’ve become a better detective by watching so much tv. Did you know goatee man’s name is Joseph, but his family called him Joe? I honestly had to go to the library and look through old yearbooks to find that out. 

BECKY

Wow! I’m impressed. Well, did you get any leads? 

SCOOPS

Not yet, but I’ve recruited a few other journalists into looking for him, so I’m hoping one of them comes up with something. 

BECKY

Ok! So what you should do next is-

**As she’s talking the camera pans up one of Tobey’s bird robots, and follows it to a torn up old house down the street. It makes a weird noise, and the door opens as someone lets it inside. The camera zooms on the bird and transitions to another bird, in a different location. It transitions to another four birds in different locations.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\----------------------------------------**

** SCENE SIX **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FAIR CITY COLLEGE DORMS.**

**TJ Botsford sits in his dorm room as his boyfriend Johnson Heaslip (18) comes in. As he comes in TJ quickly shuts his laptop.**

JOHNSON

Hey! 

TJ(quickly, nervously)

Oh hi! Johnson! How are you? 

JOHNSON(suspicious)

What are you doing? 

TJ

Nothing. 

**Johnson snatches his laptop and opens it.**

JOHNSON

TJ. You’re l-looking at the cameras again? 

TJ

No! **(beat).** Yes. 

JOHNSON

TJ, I really don’t think this is healthy. Wordgirl isn’t coming back. 

TJ

Yeah, you’re right. I think I just want the city to be safe again and Wordgirl reminds me of the times the city was protected and stuff. 

JOHNSON

Yeah. Well, if you really want to be nostalgic, they f-found Tobey. 

TJ

Wait, Tobey McCallister? 

JOHNSON

Yeah! He’s l-locked up at the F-FCHCI. I really thought you knew because your sister was the one who made the arrest. 

TJ

 _WHAT?_

**FADE OUT.**

**\----------------------------**

** SCENE SEVEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCHCI- 3 PM.**

**Tobey sits in his cell, waiting. Dr Two Brains comes in, with a visitor’s pass pinned to his lab coat.**

TWO BRAINS

You know Tobey, I really didn’t think we’d be seeing each other again this soon. 

TOBEY

Yes, funny how that works. I assure you I would not be bothering you this soon if it wasn’t a matter of extreme importance.

TWO BRAINS

I see you’re back to your old self. 

TOBEY

Indeed I am. The person I’ve called the meeting to talk about has reignited a spirit I haven’t had since my youth. 

TWO BRAINS

Tobey, you’re 24. 

TOBEY

Yes, and? 

**The door opens and Mr. Big walks in.**

MR. BIG

You know, I could have given you a ride. 

TWO BRAINS

Yeah, but I was already out and about, seeing stuff, buying cheese. 

MR. BIG

If you’re wasting more of my money-

TWO BRAINS

I’m not wasting more money, Big-

MR. BIG

Yeah, yeah. 

**Mr. Big looks at Tobey.**

MR. BIG

So why are we here? 

TOBEY

Could you please wait until the others arrive? The day I’ve had is simply exhausting. 

**That’s a lie.**

**The door opens and The Butcher walks in.**

BUTCHER

Hey everybody! How’s it going? 

TOBEY

Tedious.

MR. BIG

Eh. 

TWO BRAINS

Could be better. 

THE BUTCHER

Wow, sounds like you guys have some low moral. 

TWO BRAINS, TOBEY, and MR BIG in unison

Morale. 

**The door opens again, and Chuck the (Formerly) Evil Sandwich Making Guy makes his entrance.**

CHUCK

Hello everyone! 

**Everyone smiles, thankful that Chuck is there.**

TOBEY

Now the only person we’re expecting is Granny May. 

TWO BRAINS

Oh, yeah, Tobey? We forgot to tell you, but she’s in a better place now. 

TOBEY(shocked)

What? 

CHUCK

Yeah, Mr. Big lost her in Monte Carlo. 

**Mr Big makes a “psh” sound.**

MR BIG

You say that as if she wanted to be found. **(beat).** She’s my hero.

CHUCK

...So why the meeting, Tobey? 

TOBEY

Well. I first have to start with a question. If you could bring Wordgirl, or someone who was very, very much like her, back, would you? 

BUTCHER

If you’ve just brought us here to ask hypocretical questions, I don’t see why we should be here at all. Wordgirl is gone, and **(beat)** she’s not coming back. 

**The rest of the villains start overlapping phrases with essentially the same meaning. Two Brains just stares, and waits for the room to fall silent before he speaks.**

TWO BRAINS

Why are you asking? 

TOBEY

I’m sure you know why I’m asking. 

TWO BRAINS

Everyone else get out.

MR BIG

Wait. Is he implying-

TWO BRAINS

Shelly so help me god if you don’t get out of this room-

MR BIG

Fine, fine. But don’t expect a ride home. 

TWO BRAINS

I wasn’t. 

TOBEY

Doctor, I feel that this is a little hasty. 

TWO BRAINS

And I feel that you need to check yourself, Tobey. 

TOBEY

I also require an audience with Charles about another topic-

TWO BRAINS

Email him. 

**Mr. Big leaves with the Butcher and Chuck. Two Brains looks around to make sure no one’s listening and then goes off.**

TWO BRAINS

Listen, Tobey. I know you’re fine putting others in danger. I once even respected you for it. But if you’ve found someone you even think is Wordgirl you’ll keep it the fuck to yourself. 

TOBEY

She requires protection now, any moron can see that. Since this group liked her the most I figured-

TWO BRAINS

She only “requires that protection” if you tell people. Although this group might seem all harmless and great and all, they’re still capable of doing evil things. Chuck tried to crush her with a giant sandwich press on multiple occasions! Mr Big once imprisoned her in her own brand of Kryptonite! I tried to turn her into goop! I’m fine now, but who knows how long that’ll last? The point I’m trying to make is you can’t trust anybody. 

TOBEY

I almost lost her. I just don’t want it to happen again. 

TWO BRAINS

And it won’t, if you don’t tell anyone. I’ll try to handle Big, Chuck and the Butcher. Just- don’t let any former villains visit you for a while. Including me. I don’t want to know her. 

**Just then, Becky Botsford walks in. Two Brains makes eye contact with Becky, recognizing her instantly. He stares, and then nods.**

TWO BRAINS

Well that’s great.

**He exits.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\--------------------------------------------**

** SCENE EIGHT **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCHCI- DAY**

BECKY

So did you get any leads on the sandwich case?

**Tobey walks over to the computer and starts typing.**

TOBEY

I know a former villain who has camera feeds of all the sandwich shops. He’ll be looking for suspicious activity. We’ll have the criminal on camera in no time at all.

BECKY

Great. Well in the meantime I don’t suppose we could continue with why you’re here? 

TOBEY

Well, I was at college, and then I wasn’t. 

BECKY

...Where did you go to college? 

TOBEY

If it matters that much to my interrogation, I went to MIT. I got two degrees in engineering. 

BECKY

Wow. Ok. 

TOBEY

Yes, I must admit, it was well worth it to have the diplomas. 

BECKY

And what happened after you got your diplomas? 

TOBEY

I came back here. 

BECKY

Under what circumstances? 

TOBEY

I’m afraid I can’t say. 

BECKY

Now we’re getting somewhere. 

TOBEY

I tell you I’ve come to atone for my sins and you don’t believe me. I tell you I can’t say and you say we’re getting somewhere. 

BECKY

Well, by saying you can’t say you acknowledged there’s a reason other than just lying. Spill, McCallister. 

TOBEY(somewhat sarcastically)

Well, although you’re adorable thinking you’re some kind of old timey detective, I’m afraid I can’t do that. 

BECKY

Yeah well-

**Becky’s cell phone rings. She answers it.**

BECKY

Hello this i- Wait TJ stop yelling, wait- what are you- oh. Yeah I meant to tell you- Uh huh. Yeah I have to meet Scoops at my place soon, just come over then- yeah. Ok bye. 

**She puts her phone back in her pocket.**

TOBEY

I assume that was your brother? Tell him hello from me. 

**Becky sighs.**

BECKY

You know I’m going to find out why you’re here one of these days. 

TOBEY

And I will be very impressed when you do. Toodeloo! 

**She grumbles and leaves. Tobey gets up from his chair to stretch, and walks over to the couch in his cell, one of his additions. He throws himself onto it, lying on his back, holding a tablet above him.**

TOBEY

FaceTime Chuck. 

ROBOT

FaceTiming Chuck. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-----------------------------------**

** SCENE NINE **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. BIG CITY TIMES OFFICE- EVENING**

**Scoops sits in his cubicle, clearly closing a window on his laptop where he was looking through Joe’s social media pages. He starts packing his things and gets up to leave when his boss Jeremy Smith walks in.**

JEREMY SMITH

Ming. 

SCOOPS

Hello, sir! 

JEREMY SMITH

I don’t have time for formalities. I need you to write a story on that new criminal in the FCHCI. The robot kid. 

SCOOPS

Tobey McCallister? 

JEREMY SMITH

That’s the one. The Big City Times is behind… well, the times. He’s all anyone in this town is talking about, and no one else has heard from him, so I want you to get to him before anyone else does. 

SCOOPS

Yes sir. I can do that. 

JEREMY SMITH

Great. Now this is your first chance with a real story, so don’t blow it. 

SCOOPS

I won’t! Thank you sir! 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-----------------------------------**

** SCENE TEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. UNKNOWN**

**Invisibill and Big Left Hand Guy sit at opposite sides of a table.**

INVISIBILL

Hey Guy, we have a problem, a big problem.

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

What’s that? 

INVISIBILL

You know how we paid L to hack most of the computers in town so we could look through other people’s search histories? 

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

Yeah, that one time when we collaborated with Mr. Big. What about it? 

INVISIBILL

Some computer has been looking through stuff- stuff about that guy we killed. Did you know his name was Joe? 

BIG LEFT HAND GUY

Looks like we’re gonna have to send him a message. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\------------------------------**

** SCENE ELEVEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. BECKY’S APARTMENT- EVENING**

**Becky enters her apartment. The lights are off so it’s mildly dark, but not dark enough for TJ to cause any surprise when he turns on the lamp, clearly trying to intimidate her.**

TJ

Well, well, well, if it isn’t my sister, who “never keeps anything from me”. 

BECKY(already tired of this)

TJ, you never asked. I was never hiding anything. How the hell did you get in here? 

**She goes to the kitchen. He follows.**

TJ

Dad made copies of your key and gave me one. So what’s it like? Working with Tobey, I mean. Is he evil? Diabolical? Malevolent? 

**Becky takes a frozen dinner out of the freezer.**

BECKY

That’s why he had it for that long! I just thought he was trying to keep me from leaving family game night. 

**She sticks the frozen dinner in the microwave, and pushes a few buttons.**

TJ

Answer the question. 

**Becky finally turns around to look at TJ.**

BECKY

Tobey’s not particularly evil, no. 

TJ

Has he mentioned Wordgirl at all? 

BECKY(talking way too fast)

No. Why would he? Wordgirl’s disappeared. Gone. Never to be seen again. 

**Johnson springs out from behind the chair TJ was sitting in when Becky got home.**

JOHNSON

See, TJ? 

**Becky jumps.**

BECKY

Jesus Christ, Johnson. 

JOHNSON

Sorry! I was planning to jump out sooner, but I didn’t want to interrupt. 

BECKY

Well that’s very nice of you. I’m going to eat my dinner now. 

**As Becky takes her dinner out of the microwave, and moves to the couch, Johnson walks over near TJ.**

JOHNSON

I’ve been trying to tell him that Wordgirl’s gone but he won’t let it go. But what’s it like working for Tobey? 

**Becky laughs. TJ and Johnson move to the chairs on either side of the couch.**

BECKY

Oh no no no. I work _with_ Tobey, not _for_ him. He’s not in control of anything. 

**The camera zooms in on a robot bird perched outside on Becky’s balcony. It beeps.**

JOHNSON

Does he still love robots? 

**The camera zooms in on the robot bird again, and there's a record scratch as Becky says her next line.**

BECKY

He… doesn’t bring them up a lot, unless he’s threatening the city. 

TJ

He’s threatened the city in front of you? And you didn’t immediately tell me? 

BECKY

We have an agreement. 

TJ

Oh, yeah, because he’s definitely one of the most trustworthy people I know. Becky, he’s dangerous. 

BECKY

TJ, with all due respect, I know how to handle myself. I didn’t go through training for nothing. 

TJ

I still don’t like it. 

BECKY

You don’t have to. 

**The door unlocks and opens. Scoops comes in.**

BECKY

Scoops? How’d you get a key? 

SCOOPS

Your dad gave me one. Hi TJ! 

BECKY

How many keys did he make? 

SCOOPS

So what’re we doing? 

BECKY

Well I was going to... relax but since TJ and Johnson are obviously against that idea I have a few games we could play! 

SCOOPS, TJ, and JOHNSON

Awesome! 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-----------------------------------**

** SCENE TWELVE **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCHCI- NIGHT**

**Tobey’s moved since the last time we saw him to his desk, and talks to Chuck on FaceTime while wiring another robot bird.**

TOBEY

Have you found anything yet? 

CHUCK

Nothing yet… you know it’s funny to me that anyone ever considers committing crimes in sandwich shops. I’ve been monitoring them for years. 

TOBEY

Yes, you think they’d learn. 

CHUCK

Oh, I got something! 

TOBEY

What did you find? 

CHUCK

I f-

**Tobey watches as the phone screen seems to fly across the room and goes black.**

TOBEY

Charles? Charles! Oh bloody hell! 

**He dials Becky on the tablet.**

TOBEY

Detective. I’m sending you an address. I want you to get there immediately. Lives are at stake. A friend of mine is in serious danger. Get there. **(beat).** Please. 

**Becky gets up from where she was playing Monopoly.**

BECKY

I’m going now. 

SCOOPS

Oh, are you going to see Tobey? Can I come? I have something to ask him. 

BECKY

I guess I can stop after. You have to stay until the car, though. 

SCOOPS

Great! 

BECKY

TJ, Johnson, try not to burn the place down. 

TJ

Aye aye. 

JOHNSON

Aye aye! 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------------**

** SCENE THIRTEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**EXT. CHUCK’S CONDO- NIGHT**

**Becky grabs her gun and waves goodbye to Scoops, who stays in the car. She tentatively knocks on the door, and tries it. It’s open. She walks in, and sees the apartment in shambles. There are holes in walls, stuff everywhere, and everything’s broken. She calls the rest of the police.**

**The scene flashes to having cops everywhere, and Becky is talking to Emily on forensics, who is holding a clipboard.**

EMILY

So it looks like a literal monster tore up the apartment and took whoever was here. 

BECKY

Ok. Anything else that might be more helpful? 

EMILY

A former villain used to live here, apparently. 

BECKY

Which two? 

EMILY(reading off the clipboard)

“Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy”.

BECKY

You know, when Wor- when I left town he was awfully close with the Whammer, who definitely could have done this. **(beat).**  
Wait. The cause of death in the sandwich case was blunt force trauma to the head, wasn’t it? 

EMILY

Yeah! Do you think the Whammer could’ve done that? 

BECKY

I believe so. Tobey said that he knew a villain that had security camera feeds of the sandwich shops, and that had to have been Chuck he was talking about. Has anyone found any device that could’ve been showing these feeds? 

**Becky starts going out the door.**

EMILY

We’ll keep looking around. Wait, where are you going?

BECKY

I need to know how Tobey knew about the crime. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\---------------------------**

** SCENE FOURTEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCHCI**

**Becky and Scoops walk into the FCHCI, talking as they go through the hallways to Tobey’s cell.**

BECKY

So, what do you want to ask Tobey? 

SCOOPS

My boss wants me to interview him for the Big City Times. 

BECKY

I’m sure that’ll be great for his ego. 

**They enter Tobey’s cell, showing visitor passes to the guard, who recognizes Becky and lets them both in. Tobey springs up when he sees Becky, but doesn’t see Scoops behind her.**

TOBEY

Detective! Is Charles ok? 

BECKY

No. Tobey, he wasn’t at home. We have reasons to suspect he was taken by the Whammer. How did you know something was going on? 

TOBEY

I was FaceTiming Charles as he was going through footage. Suddenly just as he said he found something the phone was knocked away. 

BECKY

Did he send you the footage? 

TOBEY

Yes, but it’s garbled, and says a word that sounds like “bam” a lot and… I’m just now realizing that it’s the Whammer. Yes, he was definitely saying wham. I suppose it just bothers me because he always seemed nice enough. Dumb, but considerate.

BECKY

He was really polite, wasn’t he? I mean as polite as one can be when blowing things to pieces.

TOBEY

Yes, exactly. How did you know him? 

**Scoops steps out from behind Becky.**

SCOOPS

Well, didn’t everyone? All the villains were like celebrities growing up. 

TOBEY

Ming. **(to Becky)** What is he doing here? 

BECKY

Please try to be civil. He wanted to ask you about something. 

**She walks back to a chair, sits in it, and pulls a surprisingly large book out of her jacket. Did she have that the whole time?**

SCOOPS

So, Tobey… I was wondering… 

TOBEY

Yes, yes, spit it out. 

SCOOPS

I want to write an article about you for the Big City Times. 

TOBEY

Ah. Well, I suppose you can. I give you permission. Now leave.

SCOOPS

Actually, I’d have to interview you until I had enough information. 

TOBEY

And we’d be talking about me, right? 

SCOOPS

Yeah, that’s the idea. 

TOBEY

Oh alright. I’ll do it. After we find my colleague. 

SCOOPS

Oh! Great! 

**FADE OUT.**

**\---------------------------------**

** SCENE FIFTEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FAIR CITY POLICE STATION- MORNING**

**The station is insanely busy, people are everywhere. There’s a board in a separate room that people rush in and out of that has a picture of Chuck on it, surrounded by clues. No leads on his location. Tobey sits at a desk with both hands free calling various villains under police supervision. Off to the side of the board, Becky and Scoops talk about the task force.**

TOBEY

So you don’t know where Charles or the Whammer are? Well that’s just dandy. 

**He hangs up, and glances over at Becky and Scoops.**

SCOOPS

The point is, we can’t take anyone down if it’s just the two of us, and even if we could we’d need to start breaking a few rules. That’s how the bounty hunters do it. 

BECKY

One, we are not bounty hunters. Two, anyone who joins is going to need to know about me and that’s not something I want to do. Three, I’m a rule follower by nature but I’ll see what I can do.

SCOOPS

Great. We can talk tonight about who’ll join at your place. 

BECKY

Fantastic. 

**There’s a montage of Tobey calling villains, and Becky following false leads. At the end it flashes to Scoops who had returned to the Big City Times to find a warning message on his computer about researching Joe.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------------**

**SCENE SIXTEEN  
FADE IN. **

**INT. BECKY’S CAR- EVENING**

**Becky is in her car, when she pulls up to a drive-through burger joint.**

BECKY

Yes, hello. Can I take four cheeseburgers, three medium fries, and four chocolate shakes? 

**Tobey pops up from where he was hiding in the back seat.**

TOBEY

That’s quite a lot of food for one person- although I would like a cheeseburger if you don’t mind. 

**Becky jumps.**

BECKY

Tobey? What the hell?! Why aren’t you at the FCHCI?! 

TOBEY

Well, it was quite simple really. I snuck out to your car while the guard wasn’t watching. It really is remarkable how many people won’t stop you if you look like you know what you’re doing. 

BECKY

I’m driving you back there as soon as I get this food. 

TOBEY

Please don’t. I just want one normal meal in a normal home. It’s been a painfully long day. 

BECKY

 **(mumbling)** I can’t believe this. **(louder)** Fine. But only because today was beyond awful. 

TOBEY

Hooray! 

BECKY

Yeah so five cheeseburgers…

**FADE OUT.**

**\------------------------**

** SCENE SEVENTEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. BECKY’S APARTMENT COMPLEX- EVENING**

**Becky and Tobey are walking through the hall to Becky’s apartment.**

TOBEY

I must say you’re doing outstanding with my rules so far. But you did forget rule number 5. 

BECKY

Ah, yes, rule number 5 of this agreement that is not yet applicable. 

TOBEY

You asked me a great multitude of questions. I’ve been counting and it did add up to 20, just for today!

**They get to the apartment, Becky unlocks the door, and they go inside.**

BECKY

Oh, and what’s your question? 

TOBEY

I must confess I was going to ask something different originally, but a better question has arisen. You and Ming have a task force. Can I be on it? 

**TJ and Johnson both jump out from behind the couch.**

TJ

Whoa! You have a task force? 

JOHNSON

You have a task force? 

**Becky glares at Tobey, who jumped at TJ and Johnson’s entrance.**

BECKY

I’m not even going to ask how you know. But my god, one of these days I’m going to destroy you for this. 

TOBEY

There was no way of knowing they were there! 

BECKY

I brought extra burgers for a reason, Tobey. 

TOBEY

I just assumed ali- you were hungrier. 

TJ

Why is he here? What’s the task force for? What else are you hiding? Are you secretly an alien? 

BECKY

He’s here because he’s alone, I’ll talk about the rest later, I’m too tired right now. 

TOBEY

Yes, the day we just had was rather egregious. 

**TJ looks at Becky and mouths “egregious?”**

BECKY

Shockingly bad. All I really want to do right now is watch a bit of TV, and eat my cheeseburger.

**They all sit down on the couch and watch tv as they eat. Scoops comes in, a little shaken but still willing to eat and just calm down.**

**There’s a montage of different things, including:**

**-Project 1, sitting in Lab A next to a vent, where a yellow-gloved hand reaches through the vent and grabs it, taking it.**

**-Invisibill and Big Left Hand Guy playing cards, with a mysterious silhouette in the background.**

**-Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, not dead, sitting on what looks like an old cot.**

**END EPISODE.**


	3. Episode Three: I don't Give a Wham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! I hope you have as much fun reading chapter three as much as I did writing it. Feel free to ask me any questions on my Tumblr @wordgirlandwhatnot or on discord @clown-of-the-clouds.

Word is Law Episode Three: I Don’t Give a Wham. 

** SCENE ONE. **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCHCI- MORNING.**

**Becky Botsford and Tobey McCallister sit across from each other. Tobey looks extremely agitated.**

TOBEY

You know, this is a direct violation of our agreement. 

BECKY

I’m sorry, Tobey, but you can’t keep using the FCHCI as a hotel. The cheeseburger day was the final straw. You know, the police chief is livid. You have to stay in your cell. 

**She gets up to leave.**

TOBEY(calling out as she leaves)

You look awful in that jacket. 

BECKY (already halfway out the door)

Not as bad as you with that bow tie! 

**Scoops enters the room where Tobey’s cell sits.**

SCOOPS

Hey, Tobey! 

TOBEY(sarcastically)

Hello Ming. To what do I owe this incredible honor?

SCOOPS

Well actually I need to interview you today.

TOBEY

Lovely. So, is there anything specifically you wanted to start with? 

**Scoops turns on a recording device and goes- for a lack of better phrasing- into full reporter mode.**

SCOOPS

Why, are you, Theodore McCallister III, back from MIT? 

TOBEY 

I wanted to atone for my sins back in this glorious city. Does that answer your question? 

SCOOPS

Can you speak to what atoning for your many crimes has meant to you? 

TOBEY(caught off guard)

Well, you see, I feel that coming back has been… beneficial to me and the city because we both get a sort of- a sort of closure on my villain life and… robots… 

**There’s a silence.**

SCOOPS

Alright. So you don’t think that the city wanted you gone then and still wants you gone? 

TOBEY

...No? 

SCOOPS(faster)

Do you think that if you hadn’t come back we would’ve been celebrating our ten year anniversary of the last crime you committed? 

TOBEY

Why would I think th-

SCOOPS(still faster)

Do you still keep in contact with any other villains? 

TOBEY(trying to keep up)

Only the Doctor, ne-

SCOOPS(getting faster)

Do you still have robots?

TOBEY

Just a few-

SCOOPS(literally faster than lightning)

Do you know where Wordgirl is? 

TOBEY(fast, stupid)

Yes. No wait- 

**Scoops stops and stares at Tobey.**

TOBEY

I don’t know where she is. 

SCOOPS

I’m going to repeat the question. Do you, Tobey McCallister, know where Wordgirl is. 

TOBEY

That wasn’t asked like a ques-

SCOOPS

Just answer. 

TOBEY

No. 

SCOOPS

...Is that your answer or are you not answering? 

**Tobey pinches the bridge of his nose.**

TOBEY

I don’t know where she is. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I’d be with her right now. 

SCOOPS

...Right. Let’s change the subject. 

TOBEY

Brilliant. 

SCOOPS(out of reporter mode, or so Tobey thinks)

Hey, do you know where Becky went?

TOBEY

She went to the station where I assume she’ll be looking for missing people with a bunch of assholes, who wouldn’t know talent if it slapped them in the face, while I sit around here talking to you. **(beat).** Clearly, my situation is worse. 

SCOOPS

Ok. Know what, Tobey? You don’t like me and I definitely don’t like you but can you at least ignore that while I try to do my job? And if not for me will you do it for Becky? 

TOBEY

Fine. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE TWO  **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCPD- MORNING**

**Becky Botsford sits across from Thomas Rutherford, both extremely bothered at the prospect of working together.**

THOMAS

I’m taking the lead on this case. I know since you **(making air quotes)** “know McCallister” you got his case but there’s no way in hell you know more than me about Chuck. 

BECKY

… I’m sorry, did you just refer to Chuck by his first name? 

THOMAS

That’s his name, isn’t it? That’s what his file says. 

BECKY

Yeah, I guess I just haven’t seen you call someone by their first name before. So what do you think we should do? 

THOMAS

I’m not going to call him “Sandwich Making Guy” every time I refer to him. That’s ridiculous. **(beat).** You’re letting me take the lead?

BECKY

As much as I absolutely loathe saying this, as you’re a terrible person and I stand by that, you’re the smartest man in this department. 

THOMAS

… Person. I’m the smartest person in the department. Overall. 

BECKY

Agree to disagree. So do you have any sort of plan? 

THOMAS

I’m thinking we go back to the old crime records and if that doesn’t work I’m sure someone has written down crime statistics from that many years back, maybe just… sitting in their room... trying to distract themselves from their childhood trauma. 

BECKY(concerned)

Let’s… start with the crime records. 

**FADE OUT.**

** SCENE THREE **

**FADE IN.**

**LOCATION UNKNOWN (BUT IN A HOUSE)- MOST LIKELY MORNING.**

**Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy sits at a table with Invisibill, Big Left Hand Guy, and the Whammer. Big Left Hand Guy and Invisibill are talking amongst themselves.**

CHUCK

Whammer, do you remember the conversation we had three years ago when we both decided as a team to stop committing crimes, and to move into an apartment together? 

WHAMMER

Whammer does remember that.   
CHUCK

I think my exact words were “Whammer, you need to stop stealing and massively injuring people.” And you said “Whammer won’t wham or commit whams anymore”. The next thing I know you’re back working for that one guy, and you’re committing crimes again. And not only that, you pulled me back in too! You and I had to tear up our own beautiful apartment and live here, and my mom is probably _freaking out._

WHAMMER(soft)

Whammer had no choice. Needed to wham. 

CHUCK(getting up to leave, done). 

I’m going to go load my condiment ray. 

WHAMMER

Wham? 

CHUCK

When the cops come, and they’ll come, I’m not letting them take me away. Even though I’m angry at you, and I loved our life, I’m not going to abandon you. Just- let me be alone right now. 

**Chuck leaves the room.**

WHAMMER(soft)

Wham. **(turning to Big Left Hand Guy and Invisibill)** What’re you whams whamming about? 

INVISIBILL

We’ve got a guy onto us. We’re planning to do something about it. 

**Whammer sits down, enthusiastic.**

WHAMMER

What’s the whammin plan? 

**Big Left Hand Guy laughs.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE FOUR **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCHCI- AROUND NOON**

**Tobey is still answering questions from Scoops when he receives a call.**

TOBEY

You’ve reached Theodore McCallister III. What do you want? Yes. No. No. No. Yes. No. No. Yes. No. Yes well thank you for notifying me at the very least. Mmhm. Toodles. 

SCOOPS

Who was that? 

TOBEY

A friend. 

SCOOPS

I didn’t realize you _had_ friends. 

TOBEY

Alright fine, since you’re so _determined_ to ruffle my feathers can you please be direct? Your constant passive-aggression is quite annoying. 

SCOOPS

Fine. I’ve been trying to be professional but the truth is I find you overdramatic, pretentious, and sometimes just flat out rude. You’ve never cared how your actions affect other people, and the fact that Becky doesn’t seem to mind you boggles my mind because you’re obviously using her for something. You probably got onto the taskforce for your own diabolical plan and I bet you couldn’t care less about her. 

**A long pause. Tobey gets up and turns around, walking to look out his window.**

TOBEY

...Right. Well. If you’re finished, you can feel free to bugger off. 

SCOOPS

Wait- I- Sor-

**He gets up to leave, and Tobey calls out as he gets to the door.**

TOBEY

Leave. And don’t bother returning. If you do, I _will_ send robots after you and they will be less generous than I have been. 

SCOOPS

Ok- uh. I’ll just go then. 

**As he exits the room, he passes Dr. Two Brains. He does a sort of double-take, but shakes it off.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE FIVE **

**FADE IN.**

**SCOOPS’ APARTMENT (PARKING GARAGE)- DAY**

**Scoops has just pulled into his parking spot. He gets out, and hears some low whistling.**

SCOOPS

Hello? Anyone there? 

**Nothing.**

**A few seconds pass, and Scoops hears some footsteps behind him. He turns around, but no one’s there.**

SCOOPS

Now that’s odd. 

**He hears footsteps go faster, and suddenly right in front of him a man comes out of thin air.**

INVISIBILL

HAHAHAHA, INVISIBILL! 

**Scoops screams and falls backward but in that time he’s caught by a giant hand. The other, smaller hand grips him as the other hand extends into the air. A car whizzes by, and suddenly stops right next to him. He’s thrown in the trunk next to what looks like a bunch of self-help books, and the trunk is slammed shut, driving away.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE SIX **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCPD- THE NEXT DAY**

**Becky Botsford and Thomas Rutherford are going through crime records together.**

BECKY

So what are we actually looking for, Rutherford? 

THOMAS

Well since we deduced earlier that it was obviously the Whammer who did it, we’re looking for something in these records that would show he has another place of residence where we could find him, and hopefully Chuck. 

BECKY

Since _I_ deduced. It was only me who did the deduction. But yeah, alright. 

THOMAS

Great. Pass me that file. 

BECKY

This one? But this one’s not on the Whammer, it’s on-

THOMAS

Pass it now Botsford. 

BECKY

But-

THOMAS

Botsford if you don’t pass me that file I swear to god I will-

BECKY

Ugh. Fine. Here. 

**She passes the file.**

BECKY

Wait. _Now_ I know why I recognized you! 

**Thomas flinches.**

THOMAS

Don’t mention this to anyone. My past experiences are private and I’d like them to stay that way. 

BECKY

But didn’t you brag about how Tobey might recognize you when you were talking- 

THOMAS

That was different. He was also a significant figure as a kid so I thought there’d be some solidarity. **(beat).** I was wrong. 

BECKY

Oh you poor formerly famous manchild. 

THOMAS

Shut up Botsford. It’s better than no one knowing me at all. You’re completely irrelevant.

BECKY

To think I almost forgot that you’re a complete asshole. 

THOMAS

And that I almost forgot that you’re the most annoying person I know. 

**The two go back to looking at case files.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE SEVEN **

**INT. FCHCI- MIDDAY**

**Two Brains is sitting in the chair where Scoops sat.**

TWO BRAINS

With Chuck and the Whammer gone, the good villains are starting to turn. We need him back soon, Tobey. 

TOBEY

Yes, ok. The detective is working on it. 

TWO BRAINS

Tobey, we need you to be working on it too. We need someone on our own side to be searching. 

TOBEY

Yes, but to be fair, Doctor, we are on the same side as the police in this particular case. 

TWO BRAINS

Well yes and no. Even if we have the same values for this issue we might not for the next. While you were gone, the former villains have carved out a third side for themselves in the battle between the good and the bad. 

TOBEY

That actually explains quite a bit.

TWO BRAINS

Yeah, doesn’t it? 

TOBEY

Oh alright. 

**Tobey finally turns around and tries to keep talking but is interrupted.**

TWO BRAINS

Whoa, kid. You ok? You look miserable.

TOBEY

What? Yes, I’m fine. Don’t- I’m completely alright thank you. 

TWO BRAINS

You sure? 

TOBEY

Absolutely. I’ll send my robots out to track Charles if you can find me a sample of his DNA to test. It should take no more than two days until he’s returned. Also, the detective should be working on it. 

TWO BRAINS

...I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. You and I both know your decision to stay close to her puts her in a dangerous situation. You should probably give her space.

TOBEY

Although I highly value your opinion, I’m going to have to refuse. If I back down now, it’ll just increase her curiosity. You and I both know that she’s relentless at times. 

TWO BRAINS

...She is, isn’t she. Well maybe you can stay close to her for now, just to stop her from digging into things. 

TOBEY

Exactly. And she will be protected, Doctor. I have my own ways of assisting and… she’s also quite the badass these days.

**Two Brains smiles.**

TWO BRAINS

Well, kid, given that’s all said and done, that’ll be my cue. 

**And as if that line was _her_ cue, Becky Botsford walks in. Seeing that they’re talking, she backs away. **

BECKY

Oh, I’m sorry- I can wait- 

TWO BRAINS

Don’t leave on my account! I was just going. 

BECKY

Oh, no! What I need to say actually won’t take very long, and you actually may be able to help. Two Brains, right? 

TWO BRAINS

Yes! Well actually, _Doctor_ Two Brains but close enough. And you are? 

BECKY

Oh! Detective Becky Botsford, FCPD. 

**The two shake hands, both knowing the other but neither one willing to show it.**

TWO BRAINS

So what can I help you with? 

TOBEY

You know what would be an excellent idea, Detective? _Not_  
enlisting this man’s services. And Doctor didn’t you just say you weren’t willing to consider working with the police? 

**Both ignore him.**

BECKY

The villains, or at least the former villains, should be looking for locations the Whammer goes to or that his connections go to. I want every one of them checked, either by police or villains, although I’m betting the villains will have more success. Do you think you could rally them? 

TWO BRAINS

Do I think I could rally them? **(he cackles.)** Absolutely. 

BECKY

Fantastic! So how’ve you been holding up recently? I mean- because you used to be such a great villain. 

TWO BRAINS

Oh, thank you for calling me great; honestly since I’ve retired I’ve sort of been feeling irrelevant. 

BECKY

You? Never. You’re Dr. Two Brains! You know if you ran for office you’d probably win on popularity alone. 

TOBEY

Alright you two, we get it. What did you want to tell me? 

**Becky turns to him as if just remembering he was there.**

BECKY

Oh yeah! Have you seen Scoops? 

TOBEY

Well yes, I have, but not within the last day. Why are you asking? 

BECKY

He usually would’ve called me by now. We eat lunch together and he didn’t show. 

TOBEY

I’m sure he’s just being an asshole somewhere. No need to worry. 

BECKY

Ok. Yeah I’m not gonna worry about it. Are you sure he didn’t say anything? 

TOBEY

Nothing about his location. 

BECKY

Ok. Not gonna worry. Actually, know what? I’ll call him. 

**She calls. Scoops obviously doesn’t pick up. The man was kidnapped. Geez louise.**

BECKY(starting to walk out)

Hey, Scoops! You alright? You didn’t call today so I’m a little worried. Please call me back when you can! Alright- bye.. 

TOBEY

Good luck on your search I suppose. 

BECKY

Yeah, thanks. **(stopping)** Hey! Thanks for staying in the cell all day. I know that probably wasn’t easy. 

TOBEY

It’s not like I had a choice, Detective. 

BECKY

You and I both know you could’ve broken out. I’m trying to be nice here. 

**Tobey smiles.**

BECKY

And thanks for your help, Two Brains! 

**As she leaves he calls out.**

TWO BRAINS

Anytime!! 

TOBEY

Whatever happened to “the third side” and not agreeing with the police? 

TWO BRAINS

Well, I don’t know. Seeing her makes me think that Fair City could be good again. Some cheese at the center of the maze, if you will. I just want to help Fair City reach that cheese...

TOBEY

Well that’s wonderf-

TWO BRAINS

And then I could start committing my crimes again. 

**Pause.**

TOBEY

I’m sorry, could you repeat that? 

TWO BRAINS

Well, I retired because violent crime really gets all the attention and Wordgirl was gone- but if there wasn’t any violent crime I could go back to stealing cheese! 

TOBEY

Right. Well. Don’t… mention that in front of the detective. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE EIGHT **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FAIR CITY COLLEGE DORMS- DAY**

**TJ and Johnson sit in their dorm. Johnson’s scrolling on his phone when he gets a call. He grabs what looks like a script off his desk and reads off it as Johnson looks over and laughs.**

TJ(grinning)

This is Texas Crematorium, you stab ‘em we slab em’, who is this? **(at Johnson, laughing)** shut up!! 

SCOOPS(from the trunk of the car)

You don’t have my number saved?! 

TJ

Uh, no. Is this my RA? The pizza guy? My sister? 

SCOOPS

This is Scoops! Listen I need you to tell Becky that I have been kidnapped by a man who said he’s invisible, as soon as possible. 

TJ

Wait, are you for real? 

SCOOPS

Yeah! I called you because I don’t want her freaking out.

TJ

Ok I’ll call her. Do you know where you’ll be? 

SCOOPS

No!! 

TJ

Oh, right, duh. Ok bye. 

**He hangs up.**

JOHNSON

Who was that? 

TJ 

Scoops was kidnapped. 

**He grabs a jacket and walks towards the door. Johnson follows.**

JOHNSON

What?! 

TJ

Scoops was kidnapped. I gotta go to the FCPD. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE NINE **

**INT. FCPD- DAY**

**Becky and Emily, the forensic scientist, are talking as Emily tries to convince Becky to take a break from her work. Rutherford is trying to focus on his work.**

EMILY

C’mon, Becky. Me and Tom are going to go get food- you should come! 

BECKY

Although that sounds amazing, I’m waiting for someone to call. 

THOMAS(looking at a case file)

And I’m working. Don’t sign me up for things I have no interest in.

EMILY

You don’t like food? That’s a new one. 

THOMAS

I was referring to the other detective. 

BECKY

Thank you for that completely unnecessary comment. I’m going to have to say ditto, Emily.

EMILY

Alright, fine, I’ll go alone. You know, just because you guys are detectives, it doesn’t give you a right to have a terrible attitude. 

THOMAS AND BECKY(in unison)

Actually-

EMILY

Yeah fine. 

**Emily starts to leave but on her way out she passes TJ and Johnson running. She gives them a small look and continues. TJ and Johnson run up to Becky.**

TJ

Becky-

BECKY

TJ, why are you here? You’re supposed to be in cla-

TJ

No but-

BECKY

No, stop with the excuses and go to _class._ You’re in _college,_ TJ. 

JOHNSON

Becky-

BECKY 

You too, Johnson. You should also be in class. You really need to assert yourself more. 

JOHNSON

I mean- no we came to tell you-

TJ(loudly)

Scoops was kidnapped! **(beat, quieter)** Scoops was kidnapped. 

BECKY

What? 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** MIDSEGMENT **

**A camera crew finds its way into the butcher’s… deli. At the front is investigative reporter Rose Franklin (22), set on interviewing former villains.**

ROSE

Hello, I’m Rose Franklin with the Big City Times and I was wondering if I could interview you on how you’ve been doing? I’m doing a piece on former villains, since people have been really nostalgic recently with Tobey returning. 

BUTCHER

Yeah, alright. Good thing you came before it started gettin busy. 

**He takes a seat at a table, and Rose follows, armed with her questions.**

ROSE

So we all know that the big villains had a meeting when Wordgirl left, and took a vote to retire. 

BUTCHER

Yes, that is accuract. All us villains decided to retired, except a few smaller ones. 

ROSE

Right. Can you speak to what it was like to retire from crime? 

BUTCHER

Well it was sure boring at first, but when I found this job it all seemed better. 

ROSE

Yes, that actually brings me to my next question. Do you feel satisfied for succumbing to nominative determinism or were you a butcher previous to your life of crime? Or were your powers the reason you became either one? 

BUTCHER

...I’m sorry, what? What’s nomintive termism? 

ROSE

Did you start being a butcher because that’s what you go by or did you start because of your powers? 

BUTCHER

Oh. You talk confusing. I started being a butcher because I couldn’t use my meat for crime no more. 

ROSE

Gotcha. So do you think you’re well suited for this new job?

BUTCHER

Yeah, it’s awesome! I get to yell and make meat but the people are really appreciative!

ROSE 

Great! And how does it feel not having the villains around anymore? 

BUTCHER

Well, we have a groupchat, so most of us kept in touch after we stopped committering crimes. I do miss them sometimes but when I do I can call them up. 

ROSE

Oh, that’s nice! When was the last time you guys got together? 

BUTCHER

Me and a few villains went bowling last week. 

ROSE

You did? What was that like? 

BUTCHER

Well Two Brains was parked at the snack machine all night buying things with cheese in them. Mr. Big was in a real fancy bowling getup. Chuck- Chuck was actually surpisingly good until Ms. Question came in with his brother- the successful one. 

ROSE

Brent. He’s not a villain, though. Do villains often bring innocent people to bowling? 

BUTCHER

We each get a plus one, actually. 

ROSE

Well that’s awesome! Who’d you bring? 

BUTCHER

Well see I asked my friend to come but he said no, so I just kinda hung out with everyone. Two Brains and Chuck didn’t bring plus ones either so it was ok.

ROSE

And is there anything else you’ve started doing after you quit crime? 

BUTCHER

Well, sometimes me and my friend enter into dog show competitions- we have what he says is a “purebred toy poodle” named Cornelius. 

ROSE

Wow! Do you have any pictures? 

BUTCHER

Of Cornelius? Sure! 

**He shows her a couple photos of him next to what looks like the most stuck up toy poodle you have ever seen. This dog is snotty as hell. Cute, but just really stuck up.**

ROSE

Well that’s amazing! Anything else? 

BUTCHER

He has his own instagram account! It’s **~REDACTED~.** But other than that, I don’t think so! 

ROSE

Great! Thank you!

**FADE OUT. Back to the _action._ **

** SCENE TEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCPD- DAY**

**Becky is leading the Squad (Thomas, Emily, TJ and Johnson) down a hallway to the entrance of the FCPD. She’s barking out things she wants done, tossing her phone to Rutherford.**

BECKY

Scoops’s contact is on my phone. I want you to track his location. 

THOMAS(out of confusion and a little bit of fear)

Ok. How- 

EMILY

I’ll go with him. 

BECKY

Thank you. 

**The two split off. Becky is booking it towards the door.**

BECKY

Johnson, do you think you can tell Scoops’s family? 

JOHNSON

Yes ma’am. 

TJ

And what do you want me to do? 

BECKY

I want you to go home, TJ. 

TJ

But I wanna help!

BECKY

Well that’s tough. 

**The two get to the front desk. Becky picks up the phone of the man at the front desk and dials a number. TJ and Johnson are confused.**

BECKY

Hi, Dad, this is Becky! 

TJ

Fuck. 

BECKY

Why am I calling? To check in of course! Also, TJ keeps telling me he wants to cook a meal with you again! Yeah! Oh I’ll tell him. **(to TJ)** Dad says to feel free to come over right away. Oh and Dad, if he doesn’t show up, that’s cause he’s nervous! Definitely go to him. Ok! Love you! Bye.

**She hangs up.**

TJ

I hate you. 

**TJ and Johnson exit. Becky dials another number.**

BECKY

Hi Tobey. Yeah listen, Scoops was taken, so we’re tracking him, and we’re going to go and break him out. I don’t need you for any step of this process so just- stay in your cell. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE ELEVEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. UNKNOWN- DAY**

**Scoops sits blindfolded and tied to a chair in the room where Chuck, Invisibill, Big Left Hand Guy, and the Whammer were earlier. Now the only person in the room is Chuck, sitting on the couch in the room and reading a magazine about sandwiches.**

SCOOPS

Hello? Is anyone in here? Hi. My name is Scoops and any vocal reassurance would be appreciated. 

CHUCK

...Well it’s just me in here now. All the other villains are out somewhere. 

SCOOPS

Wait, are you Chuck the Formerly Evil Sandwich Making Guy? 

CHUCK

Yeah. How’d you know? 

SCOOPS

I’m a reporter who’s lived in Fair City since I was born. I know all the former villains and their voices. **(beat).** Also my friend is investigating your case. 

CHUCK

And she hasn’t figured it out yet? 

SCOOPS

Not yet, no. But she will. She’s close with one of the villains and I like to think he has some ideas, even if he drives me up the wall. 

CHUCK

Wait, do you mean Tobey? 

SCOOPS

Yeah. 

CHUCK

That’s funny. I was helping him out with a case before Whammer made me choose to come here.

SCOOPS

Wait. It was your choice to come here? 

CHUCK

Well, not really, but more of a choice than you got. I’m not tied up or anything. 

**A pause as Scoops thinks.**

SCOOPS

...So Joe’s case must be connected to the men who died in the sandwich shop. Joe is why I’m here and I’m guessing you’re here because of the sandwich case. 

CHUCK

Why would I be here because of the sandwich case? 

SCOOPS

Because- you… sandwiches… 

**An awkward pause.**

CHUCK

Yeah I do love sandwiches. And I am here for that case. I was just givin you a hard time.

**Scoops sighs in relief.**

CHUCK

So I’m bored with this magazine. If I untie you will you not run and just play video games with me? 

SCOOPS

I don’t know if I can promise that. 

CHUCK

What about if I lift your blindfold and you watch me play?

SCOOPS

Yeah, that I can do. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE TWELVE **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. BOTSFORD HOUSE- DAY**

**Tim Botsford is trying to show TJ how to cook something. It looks brown and inedible right now.**

TJ(doing it all wrong)

How does it look? 

TIM(lying)

It looks great, TJ! Let me just… 

**He reaches over and grabs the bowl, confiscating it. He adds a few more things and makes it ten times better than it was.**

TIM

You look like something’s bothering you, TJ. Is there anything I can help with? 

TJ

Well, my… friend isn’t letting me help them with something that’s bothering them, and I just want to fix it. 

TIM

Now TJ, remember that talk we had when you were fifteen? 

TJ

Can you be more specific?

TIM 

The really important one.

TJ

Oh, the one about Salad to Go? 

TIM

No, the one about how people may not want help but sometimes they need it. Is there any way you can help this person without making it obvious that you’re helping? 

TJ 

Well there is one thing I could do. 

TIM

Then go and do that! Oh, and TJ, you don’t have to pretend to be bad at cooking to spend time with me. 

TJ

Huh? 

TIM

Oh. Nothing. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE THIRTEEN **

**FADE IN.  
INT. FCPD- DAY**

**Thomas, Becky, and Emily are looking at the tracking on Scoops’s phone. The signal seemed to have stabilized outside of city limits.**

BECKY

Rutherford- we’re going in there. I’ll meet you in the car. 

THOMAS 

If this was a less tense situation I’d argue. 

BECKY

Go. 

**Thomas goes and Emily starts to follow him.**

THOMAS

Emily, you work in forensics. You’re not coming. 

EMILY

Try and stop me, Tom, I dare you. 

**He attempts to stand in front of her and block her but she just elbows him in the gut. He caves easily and they keep walking.**

THOMAS

You’re annoying, you know that? 

EMILY

Annoying gets things done. 

**The two keep walking. Becky calls TJ. He doesn’t answer because of a reason that’ll be explained in the next scene.**

BECKY

Me, Detective Rutherford and Emily, the forensic scientist, are going to get Scoops back. Just letting you know.

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE FOURTEEN **

**INT. FCHCI- DAY**

**TJ walks into Tobey’s cell room. It is never explained how he got in. Tobey is on his computer.**

TOBEY

Hello TJ. I don’t mean to sound rude, but would you mind telling me why in hell you’re here? 

TJ

Becky won’t let me help with Scoops’s kidnapping. You were my only chance of being able to help him. 

TOBEY

Right, and what makes you think I want to help with this? 

TJ

Because Scoops is part of the task force with us and it’d be a nice thing to do? 

TOBEY

Yes, see, I don’t care about Ming. You all do. So I don’t see why I should help with this particular mission. And if I was your “only hope”, then Becky must not _want_ you to help. Have you considered that? 

TJ

Yes, I have, and I still don’t care. 

TOBEY

Well, while I find your absolute disregard for the law respectable, I think that you should leave, as I refuse to help you.

TJ

Man, I really put effort into getting in here but I guess if you aren’t going to help me I can leave. 

TOBEY

That’d be for the best. 

**Before TJ can get out of the room, Two Brains runs in. TJ backs away from them both and sees he has a message from Becky. He listens to it.**

TWO BRAINS

I found out where the Whammer is hiding out right now. That old creepy villain coach sold me the name of the address for 20 bucks. He’s hiding out at one of his lairs, just outside city limits in that desert area. 

TOBEY

Alright. 

TWO BRAINS

I also learned that they’re holding some type of reporter. 

TOBEY

Ming. Well who else frequents the premises? 

TWO BRAINS

The mustached skeezeball said it was usually the Whammer, Invisibill, Big Left, and now Chuck. 

TOBEY

So, whoever finds Ming will have to essentially brawl with all of those villains? I have to call the detective. 

**TJ pops back in from where he was listening to messages.**

TJ

Wait, did you mention my sister? I just got a message that she found Scoops and was going to go get him. 

TOBEY

Bollocks. Well. That leaves only one option. Doctor, do you have any tools on you I could use to escape this cell? 

TWO BRAINS

Yeah I always find a way to get one of my smaller rays in here, but do you have a plan past getting out? People would recognize both of us. 

TJ

I got my license revoked. 

TOBEY

Well we could always hitch a ride with Brutus. 

TWO BRAINS

No. Absolutely not. 

TJ

Who’s Brutus? 

**Tobey’s grin lights up the room, and he crosses to his computer. He types for a minute, and then some loud crashing noises ensue.**

TJ

Oh no.

TOBEY(still grinning)

Oh yes. 

**The next few things all happen very fast. Two Brains shoots Tobey’s cell wall and turns it into a pile of green goop, causing Tobey to leap back in disgust. Two Brains steps over the goop and goes into Tobey’s cell. TJ follows as a giant metal hand breaks through Tobey’s window and the surrounding wall. Tobey runs through the gap and onto the hand, followed by Two Brains and TJ. As they break out they see one of Tobey’s old robots, Brutus, as the hand lifts and allows Tobey to walk out onto its left shoulder. Two Brains is put on the right shoulder, and TJ stays in the hand as it cups around him forming a sort of chair. They start walking in the direction of the Whammer’s hideout.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE FIFTEEN  **

**FADE IN.**

**EXT. UNKNOWN- LATE AFTERNOON**

**Becky, Thomas, and Emily sit in the squad car outside of the hideout. Becky and Thomas load their guns and Emily reaches for one but Thomas stops her.**

THOMAS

You’re not going in there. 

EMILY

Tom, I’ve had gun training. 

THOMAS

...Watch the car and call for backup if we don’t come out with the reporter in 20. 

**Becky and Thomas go inside, covering each other’s backs. They walk down a few hallways and Becky finds Scoops, still tied up. We don’t know where Thomas went.**

BECKY

Scoops! 

SCOOPS

Becky! Don’t come any clos-

**Becky gets closer, putting her gun back in its holster and out of nowhere, Invisibill pops out behind her. Thomas also miraculously found the room in that time.**

THOMAS

Botsford! 

**Invisibill grabs Becky. Thomas responds by shooting him in the leg. He crumbles to the floor. Big Left Hand Guy comes out behind Thomas and knocks him out. Becky hurries to take her gun out of her holster again but then the Whammer enters the room and well, whams it out of her hands. Big Left Hand Guy runs up and knocks her out too.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE SIXTEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. WHAMMER’S HIDEOUT- EVENING**

**Becky and Thomas wake up, kind of groaning themselves awake. Both are tied up, with Big Left Hand Guy on guard duty, but he’s really just watching the tv Chuck played video games on earlier.**

THOMAS

Shouldn’t... backup be here by now? 

**The two look over and see Emily tied up next to Scoops. She’s still knocked out.**

THOMAS

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. You know, Botsford, none of this type of crap happened until you and McCallister fucked up my life. 

BECKY

I’m very aware of that, but can you just shut up for five seconds? 

THOMAS

No. I can’t do that. Because you and your stupid British boyfriend have ruined my fucking life. I was the best detective in the department. I was about to shoot my shot with the person I’ve liked for literal years, and I was _finally_ starting to forget some of my childhood trauma. Then you and McCallister started working together and the police chief doesn’t like me as much and oh yeah you dug up years of pain so thanks a _lot._

BECKY

Me and Tobey are not involved and will never be involved but after that clarification I apologize. I’m sorry my life has negatively affected yours. **(beat).** Now can we focus because we have to get out of here and I’d like to do it quickly. 

**Just then the Whammer, Chuck, and Invisibill with a new bandage on his leg walk in.**

BECKY

...Wait. Chuck’s _alive_ and _here?_

SCOOPS

Oh yeah I forgot to mention. He’s with them now. 

BECKY

_WHAT?!_

CHUCK

Yeah, I’m sorry detective, but we can’t really let you guys go now, so Whammer’s gonna have to wham you guys. Take it away, Whammer. 

**The Whammer raises his fists in the whamming position. Is this the last of Becky Botsford? Is Thomas Rutherford able to sass himself out of this one? Or will an unforeseen third thing that we all saw coming happen? Find out... right now on Word is Law!**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE SEVENTEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. WHAMMER’S HIDEOUT- NIGHT**

**Becky Botsford is about to get whammed when Brutus’s foot crashes down right next to them, destroying the kitchen. Brutus squats down and Tobey and Two Brains slide down his arm, one after the other. Two Brains still has his goop ray.**

TOBEY 

Hello, ladies and gentlemen. While I love a good whamming, I’d have to say that we rather need Detective Botsford… and the others. Please desist, or face the wrath of Brutus. 

**The Whammer whams at Brutus, shooting a hole in his shoulder. Brutus is unfazed.**

TOBEY

You had to make this harder. Alright, bring it on. 

**Chuck and Two Brains begin to fight. The Whammer and Brutus face off. TJ is inside of the robot, working it. Big Left Hand Guy runs at Tobey, but Tobey, being a lot faster and smarter than him, runs to Invisibill. Big Left Hand Guy shouts some warnings but Tobey still roughs Invisibill up a little with his already shot through ankle. When Big Left Hand Guy catches up, Tobey runs to untie Becky.**

TOBEY

Hello Detective. Nice seeing you here. 

BECKY(jokingly)

You really are the most insufferable and melodramatic person I know.

TOBEY

Thank you my dear. 

**Becky gets up on her feet.**

BECKY

So what’s the plan? 

**Silence as Big Left Hand Guy runs to them. Becky fights him as she yells at Tobey.**

BECKY(between punches)

You came in here without a _plan?!_

TOBEY

Well I thought the giant robot would be the end of it, really. 

BECKY(dodging another hit)

Ok well- go untie everyone else and then see that they get out of here. Except Rutherford. We can use him. 

TOBEY

If I must. **(faster)** Oh also you might want to get the Whammer under control because your sibling is currently inside my robot and any damage done to it could hurt him alright? Bye Detective!

BECKY(turning to look at Tobey)

_WHAT?!_

**Tobey just shrugs sheepishly and runs back to start untying Thomas.**

TOBEY(while untying)

If harm comes to the detective under your watch I will take Brutus and destroy your place of living. Understood? 

THOMAS

And she says you guys aren’t involved. 

TOBEY(twisting Thomas’s hand)

I asked a question. 

THOMAS

Yeah I got it. 

**Scoops gives Tobey a weird look from where he’s tied up. Tobey doesn’t notice. He finishes untying Thomas.**

TOBEY

Now go! Bloody hell… some people…

**Thomas looks in a final direction and then turns to find his gun. He grabs two and makes sure the safety’s on.**

THOMAS

Botsford!

**Becky turns and catches the gun because she’s an icon. She points it at Big Left Hand Guy and he immediately gets on the ground. Meanwhile, Tobey has untied Emily and is moving on to Scoops.**

SCOOPS

Tobey, I’m sorry for the way I yelled at you. It was unwarranted and I was wrong. 

TOBEY

It’s fine, Ming. I honestly do not care about you, your words, or your actions. You’re fine to keep interviewing me if you find it valuable. 

SCOOPS

Really? Thank you. 

TOBEY

Not now. 

**Tobey turns to Emily, who has gotten up.**

TOBEY

Hello. Miss Brown, I presume? Can you take Mr. Ming here as far away as possible in the squad car? Thank you. 

SCOOPS

Wait, what about you? 

TOBEY

I’m going to see how things wrap up around here. Goodbye! 

**Scoops seems wary but he runs away, following Emily. Tobey walks up to the two detectives who have gotten all the villains on the ground.**

TOBEY

Oh, this has taken a fun turn! 

BECKY

Why are you still here? 

TOBEY

Because I wanted to be. Would you like me to call the authorities? 

BECKY

Fine but only because we only have three firearms and there are four of them. Also one of our guns is a goop ray, so we don’t have a lot of leeway. 

INVISIBILL

Ha! That rhymed. 

WHAMMER

Just call 911, robot kid! Wham. I just don’t give a wham. 

**Tobey calls 911.**

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE EIGHTEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCPD- NIGHTTIME**

**Whammer, Chuck, Invisibill, and Big Left Hand Guy are put into jail. Chuck is reminded that he doesn’t have to be there but would still rather be in jail with Whammer than free and alone. Becky and TJ are at Becky’s desk, where Tobey is handcuffed. Thomas and Emily are talking with a few other cops.**

BECKY

I don’t even know who to be more angry with. TJ, you went behind the back of a literal police officer and enlisted the help of _former criminals_ to assist in a police investigation. That is not ok and I will be telling our parents. **(softer)** Good robot driving though. 

**Tobey laughs.**

BECKY

Oh really Tobey? You wanna play that game? Alright. You _broke out of the Fair City Home for the Criminally Insane._

TOBEY

Yes well-

BECKY

Tobey, you used a giant robot to break into a place where a police investigation was going on the same day we had a talk about you staying in your cell. Also, you let my 21 year old brother fully operate a GIANT ROBOT!! 

TOBEY

...I did all the time when I was a kid. 

BECKY

And was it ok then? 

TOBEY(mumbling)

No…

BECKY

That’s my point. 

TOBEY

One might inquire why you’re not yelling at the doctor. 

BECKY

Two Brains is going to do what Two Brains is going to do. I’ve accepted that I can’t really hold him accountable for anything. 

TJ and TOBEY

What?! 

BECKY

Also it’s not in my power to discipline him. I would yell at him but it wouldn’t get anything done. He is who he is. **(to Tobey)** Let’s get you back to the FCHCI. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

** SCENE NINETEEN **

**FADE IN.**

**INT. FCHCI- NIGHTTIME**

**Tobey is in a new cell,slightly less fancy than the one with the destroyed wall.**

BECKY

Now that TJ is waiting in the car, I’d like to thank you for coming after us. If you hadn’t arrived when you did I’d probably be dead. 

TOBEY

Well I’m not done with this task force yet, and if you died, I’d be so _bored_ all the time with nothing to do. 

BECKY

Well thank you. 

TOBEY

You’re welcome Detective. So do you know what the plan is for tomorrow? 

BECKY(grinning)

Tomorrow… we interview the villains. 

**FADE OUT.**

**\-------------------------**

**END EPISODE.**


End file.
